sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Grae Archdrake
"fool, no man can defeat me." - Archdrake's justifyied pride "you can tear him apart, burn him, throw him into a barrel of acid, but that damned lizard will always regenerate!" - a survivor to Archdrake's power "it's not 'Gray' is Grae!" - Archdrake denies every possible relationship to D.Gray from "into the dark night" "mhnnn..." - Maligno Grae Archdrake is a supernatural entity, somehow similar to a vampire, that lives in a different dimension in an "upside down" castle. story Grae was once a mercenary, a so fearsome warrior that made even poverful nations tremble for fear. He was the most cruel, vile, dark and merciless of all, but there was a bit of light in his heart: his dear wife whose name is now lost. He was disposed to do everything for her, and with time he conquered so many lands that he could become a king himself, he revealed to be a good and peaceful ruler, that canceled all his past sins in favour of a happy life. His kingdom's peace was kept with the help of his friends and generals: Domov Hatnatos, Archer Revelgue and Mazd Amarna. Unfortunately his kingdom was involved in the war against the turks that sought to invade Europe, he was one of the kings that alongside the notorious Vlad Tepes fought the turkish armies. But one day a letter came from his kingdom: both his wife died during the childbirth and his son was born dead... He slowly fell into insanity and one moonlit night he fell with his soldiers into an ambush, where he and all his men died. But many survivors' diaries state a different truth, here is a sample: "our trusted lord... Now a friend after many battles together... I saw him riding, like a night of the apocalypse on his black horse, foolishly launching himself and all his loyal soldiers into the heart of the invading army... I saw him shouting terrible words... Words I don't want to repeat... I still see his face, grinning like a devil from hell, with fire in the eyes. And even when he was bathing in his own blood and was covered in arrows he continued to fight! He fought while shouting those horrible, blaspheme, words! only an infidel's lance straight to the heart shut him down forever... But I still see him, I still hear him, around me, in the woods, in the stars, in the stormy clouds... Still laughing and shouting those horrible words! Please god... If you can hear me... Don't abandon me... Spare me from this horror!" that night, while all his friends were dying, he gave his soul, all his men's, his wife's and child's, to the darkness, to finally achieve his so sought revenge on death that separarted him from the ones he loved Most. That same night when Vlad Tepes discovered the corpses of his ally and all his men, decided to give them the right burial. He amassed the corpses on a pire and burned them while praying for their souls safety, but something flew away from the raging fire, whose skin became pearly when the fire touched it. The next day the turks retreated, something killed half of their army the night before. Grae was reborn, in the body of a reptile that feeds on people's life. Nowadays he inhabits his "upside down" castle, populated by the beings he subjugated and his concubines. Physical description he looks like a two meters tall pearly dragon-like humanoid being, his eyes have got a red iris and he has got white bat wings. His typical attire consists in an old fashioned black tuxedo worn by romanian nobles with his bizarre longsword and his more "modern" rapier (during his times it did not exist). personality he is just a corrupted reflection of who he once was, but this "abomination" retains all his true self's charisma and personality: he is loquacious and soft spoken, especially with females, he may even look like a polite and good gentleman until he sees fit to pretend being such. with males he becomes ferocious a lot faster than how he does with females, and simply engages them in a duel they can't win. When he deals with women, if they are beautyful enough, he'll try to seduce them, changing his behavior basing on his "victim"'s preferences. to take every women's heart he can use his "charme" or even a bit of brainwashing, better if both. When his victim is completely in love with him he'll... Use your imagination. After this he proceeds in subjugating his new concubine with hypnosis and then use his new toy as he pleases, until he gets bored and kills her. He is obsessed in impregnating his concubines, hoping to have his son back, but when this happens (and happens very rarely) they give birth only to hideous monsters that kill their mothers when they born, and this kinda frustrates the poor Grae. powers and abilities Grae is exceptionally strong and able to fly, he fights mainly with swords he uses perfectly. His powers are not many, in fact he can't use "magic", his only "magical powers" are hypnosis and teleportation. His true strenght is his apparent immortality, he can't die from aging or disease, and every injury dealt by a man regenerates within seconds. His only true weakness are, ironically: women. only a woman can kill him, every damage dealt him by a woman won't regenerate. Also he can survive by sucking life away from humans, not blood (puah!), but by blood, by causing a person to bleed he is capable of draining he or she of his/her lifeforce (use patches!). Category:Dragons Category:Evil Category:Spiritual Characters